Reversed Story of Evil -愛の悲しみ-
by nasshi
Summary: "Now, kneel to me!" A tale of yore, of an unspeakable inhumanity, of a Prince ruling in a corrupt manner, whom everyone wished to disappear. Do not be fooled by his kindness. "Oh, it's snack time!" [An English adaptation of an Indonesian fanfiction written by Aia Masanina.]


_Introduction._ Hello! I'd like to be known as Harin or simply Rin in short. I'm still new into writing and this fanfiction is merely an English adaptation translated from the original Indonesian one, as I have gained permission from the respective author (my senior at school hoho) to do the translation. Please guide me along since I may make grammatical mistakes here and there. In addition, English is not my first language and I'm still learning.

愛の悲しみ (Ai no Kanashimi) more or less means _Sadness of Love_ in Japanese but I personally think _Tragedy of Love_ seems better. This fanfiction is written in five different viewpoints: KAITO, Miku, Rin, MEIKO, and Len. The content of story still contains aspects from the original series by mothy but is given many twists and plot differences, and that this is the reverse version (not exactly reverse though because there are still some characters with the same position as the non-reverse).

* * *

 **Reversed Story of Evil ~** **愛の悲し** **み ~  
**

 **Stage 0**

Disclaimer: Evillious Chronicles and Story of Evil by Mothy/Akuno-P

Respective author: Aia Masanina

Cover illustration: _Coming soon_

English translation: Harin

Warning: OOC, Alternate Reality, dramatism and twists included. Reading the official novel or wiki is advised as to comprehend the original plot and differences between both stories.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, is my voice clear enough to hear?

Oh, perhaps, am I speaking a bit too hastily? My apologies, but this is the risk of job. Not even a second missed without thinking of my responsibility, even at the banquet.

Banquet? Yes, a banquet. Don't you still remember?

Yes, the situation a little while ago is still pretty much in my memory. Everybody seemed to greatly enjoy the banquet being held, especially with the presence of the coveted guests. Say, Ladies, how did the frolic with the violet-eyed man go? Fun, wasn't it? Ah, you must be enchanted by his alluring charisma. Oh, were you invited to his _mansion_? I have no right to forbid, but I hope that you would be patient until the end of the banquet. Furthermore, it seems that the man is still willing to keep you company. So keep calm and enjoy, all right?

Oh, did I hear someone ask? "What is this stench?"

Please remain still and try to recall. Isn't it the smell of dishes we had served for all of you? Indeed, it is improper to invite guests to a banquet without any regale. Ah, but I must admit, it smells … ehm, unpleasant, doesn't it? My apologies … no, I apologise on behalf of the one who was willingly taking care of the meal. The lady in red does have a slightly different appetite, please understand. Regardless of her preference, she had whole-heartedly had all the dishes prepared. She even had to lessen her mealtime for the sake of the banquet.

Well … even so, given one of the dishes which was of still writhing worms, I could see your anxiety.

But I suppose that most amongst the guests here couldn't even (reluctantly) finish the meal, since the moment the first spoonful of food was devoured, everyone instantly fell into a deep slumber.

Once again, I apologise. Basically, the green-haired woman was pleased to indulge you with her _gifts._

Ah, your concern must rise again, right? The way you fell asleep was such an ungraceful sight, not even reflecting the image of an honoured guest. You might collide with the platter before you and make a mess of your attire. Surely you would like to get a change of outfit. Calm down, one of our special guests had granted your wish. Look at how elegant the kimono you are now wearing. Alas, it is too dark to see it clearly. But still, you can trust my words. That woman's skill is second to none.

All right, since everyone is here, let us—

Eh, what's the matter? There are still our special guests who haven't arrived, you say?

Ah, that's right. Whereas there are supposed to be seven prospective guests, only four are present at the moment. I am wondering why. Is there all of sudden, something urgent to attend to? Where are the sixth and the seventh guests, as well as the third? Ah, frankly speaking, the third isn't someone worthy of being referred to as a _guest_ , as _he_ is the owner of this place …

… legitimately.

But in advance, I beg your pardon, we cannot wait any longer. We had better let the main show begin. Please understand, after all this is my job. Ah, such a strenuous job, but as long as I can keep the audiences entertained, it is nothing to be concerned about.

Ladies and Gentlemen, with all my heart, I and my colleagues are presenting …

A play.

A play inspired by a real event. A true story of five centuries ago; a simple, meaningful story. An old story wherein what is called mob rule was still dominant. People were slaves, the sovereign being the only one absolute. Anyone who opposed would perish, in a very subtle manner. Albeit sly, he was still a smart, charismatic one, as if blessed by the world itself.

However, as you would say, the world is not forever of darkness …

Seeing the look you have on, it seems that the curiosity is starting. Ah, I think it's best to not stall for time. Hence, let the curtain open wide. Our honourable guests, may all of you quietly enjoy this masterpiece of mine. Please do not disturb the other spectators and speak only if necessary. Keep the applause while the play is progressing, since it will only sound meaningful once the curtain is closed.

Now, let the story begin …

* * *

The translation of chapter 1 will be updated soon (I can't promise though since school is such a hassle sobs). But hopefully it won't take too long. While the prologue might seem abstract at first, it won't so much be if you truly understand Evillious Chronicles haha. Also, you could have guessed who the narrator is.

… Well, who might it be?

* * *

 **Next to Stage I**

 _If only …_

… _you were born with a different look._

* * *

Feel free to share your thoughts through review!


End file.
